Understanding the structure and properties of geological formations is important for a wide variety of applications in well and reservoir management, monitoring, and remediation. Fluid sensing devices can detect certain properties of fluids to aid in attaining this understanding. However, available fluid sensing devices typically couple to a drill string or drill string tool such as a logging-while-drilling (LWD) tool and, as such, are isolated from annular regions between a casing string and formation. Therefore, available fluid sensing devices cannot detect many conditions that would be of interest to an operator during or after cementation processes when operators place cement in the annular regions. For example, some available fluid sensing devices may incapable of monitoring sealants in the annulus before and after sealants are set.